


生病(短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hoshitani Yuta - Fandom, nayuki tooru - Fandom, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	生病(短H)

星谷他看到了那雪他的，有好累，因此那雪他是病了，之後那雪他同了星谷他講：我是好想了你的，可以嗎？因此星谷他就抱起那雪他的，就吻着了那雪他的, 那雪他就叫嗯嗯嗯~，那雪他和了星谷他吻完，而星谷他也要走去練習，之後那雪他抱了星谷他就講可不可不要走，星谷他：好啊，我不走，陪了你，之後星谷他把了那雪他躺在床上，之後星谷就把了那雪他的衣服除，之後那雪他就同了星谷他吻，之後深吻完，星谷他就同了那雪他：我会用唇膏同了吻，之後那雪他就答：好，那雪他的唇就塗上唇膏，之後星谷他就舔吻了那雪他的，而那雪他就發出哈啊~啊的声音，之後星谷他把了唇膏塗上唇部每一個部分，連舌頭都係唇膏的，之後星谷他就這樣吻着那雪，那雪他的吻着，就發出更加大的喘氣及叫声，之後星谷他就同了那雪他就口水不停交織着，而吻完，之後那雪他的身體好熱，而星谷他就放上了一些香薰油在身體，之後那雪他就不停叫了，而星谷他就把了唇膏就塗上乳頭的兩邊及其他敏感皮膚，之後全部都塗上的，星谷他就把了那雪他的全身都舔吻吸，連全部熱的地方也變涼，之後星谷他就開始撫摸捏揉揸摳，之後那雪他就叫啊啊啊嗯星～谷啊，之後星谷他看了那雪他的大大有一些反應，之後星谷他就揉了那雪他的大大，而那雪他就叫了啊不～好哈啊啊，之後星谷他又含吸咬了那雪他的乳頭，就撫了乳頭，而兩隻手沒有停，之後那雪他就叫了啊啊～星～谷嗯啊哼哈～要高潮啊，那雪他就高潮，星谷他看到了那雪他的小穴還未做，所以星谷他就把了香薰油的就塗上手，就插了小穴的，之後開始擴張的時候，就同了那雪他：今次要令我們倆個都要舒服，之後那雪他嗯，啊～，星谷他看到那雪他擴張也好快，而有擴了一隻至兩隻手指，之後星谷他就把了他自己的大大插入去，之後令到了那雪他不停叫，而那雪他就在星谷他頂上了敏感点，也好快，之後令到那雪他就高潮了。星谷他看到了那雪他的可愛睡覺样，就同了那雪他擁抱睡覺了，過了一個下午。


End file.
